Mother vs Mother
by Hogwarts-Girls
Summary: You know Katherine from Kat and Fi. You know Celina from Things called Faith and Destiny. What happens when they are together with a very pregnant Minerva? Chaos! ADMM with some surprises! You have been fore warned!
1. Katherine Disappears

**Summary: Celina McGonagall vs. Katherine McGonagall-Black. Two women with their own views on life. What happens when they both clash over how a pregnant Minerva should take care of herself? **

_Huzzah! Our new story is a sequel to Things Call Faith and Destiny as well as an interlude between Kat and Fi and Kat and the Dumbledores! Enjoy please!_

_Hogwarts'-Girls_

_

* * *

  
_

**Mother vs. Mother**

**Chapter 1: Katherine Disappears**

It had been a very long day at the Ministry. Katherine had been working for ten straight hours and all she wanted to do was curl up with her husband and read The Christmas Carol before going to bed. Then in the morning she and Damien would head to Minerva and Albus' for Christmas dinner with her kids, grandkids, great grandkids, and great great grandkids.

This was her idea of a perfect Holiday weekend. There was only one thing standing in her way and it was this last bit of paper work.

"Done…and done!" Katherine sighed as she signed the last paper and stacked them. She stood and grabbed her purse just as an owl flew in her window with a package.

"Oh not now," she groaned.

The owl hooted to her with a note of sympathy as he nipped affectionately at her fingers.

"I know it's not your fault little one," Katherine smiled as she gave the owl a ginger newt and watched him fly away leaving the small parcel behind.

Curiosity aroused she picked up the plain brown wrapping and untied the string. The paper fell away to reveal a small note and an old looking pendant.

The pendant was made of goblin silver with an onyx panther in attack position on the front and the words: _Time is Always Falling_ on the back.

Confused Katherine picked up the note and read it aloud.

_Time is a fickle friend that flies by in a rush. Time in other worlds shows us how right or wrong we are! Timesca Fornata Milesca Rolno Universa. _

The moment the words fell from her mouth Katherine realized it was a spell. But before she could do anything she vanished in a flash of multicolored light!


	2. Arriving in Another World

**Chapter 2: Arriving in Another World**

With her brain un-fogging she was quickly made aware of several voices.

"She just fell from the sky," a woman replied.

"She's no drifter that's for sure. Just look at her! She's dressed like money," another exclaimed.

"Ro honestly," the first voice huffed.

"Well she does. And look at the size of those two rings!" the second voice replied.

"Why is she wearing two sets of engagement and wedding rings anyway?" asked another female voice.

"A bigamist? Widow remarried? Who's to say now a day," a male voice replied.

"Did she have identification?" a deep voice asked.

"She had a purse," the first voice answered, "a wallet inside had both muggle and wizard ids. Her name's Honoria Katherine Harris-McGonagall-Black. Merlin what names! Oh my Albus she has an unlimited pass into the Ministry. Only the Minister has that!"

"We should wake her up and see what she's doing here," the first male voice replied.

"No you will not! The poor lady is obviously a lot older than all of us and fell into a frozen lake in the middle of winter. She needs to rest and recuperate," the first voice snapped.

"Very well Poppy when will she wake?" the deep voice asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe tomorrow after….Merlin she's up!" the first voice exclaimed.

The five voices looked down and were shocked to see the most vibrant green eyes staring back at them. Albus was surprised to see the eyes were the same as his beloved Minerva's. In fact the woman looked like an older version of his wife. Something was definitely up.

"Good afternoon my dear how are you feeling?" Albus asked smiling down at her.

"Like I fell in a lake Albus. Where's my daughter?" Katherine asked sitting up.

"I'm not sure. Who's your daughter?" Albus asked.

"Don't be daft Albus you know Minerva is. I need to check on the babies where is she?" Katherine asked as she tried to crawl out of the bed.

Poppy forced her back down as the others looked at Albus nervously.

"Mrs. Black I don't know where you've come from but you are most certainly not Minerva McGonagall's mother," Albus snapped.

_Although you would be a welcome change; _he added in his head.

"What!? Wait…where are my things?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Your clothes were sent to laundry. Your other valuables are here dear," Poppy replied handing the woman her purse.

"Was there a pendant and note?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. I put it in your purse," Poppy replied.

Katherine dug through the bag and quickly found the medallion and note. She handed them to Albus saying, "Read it to yourself and tell me I don't have a child named Minerva McGonagall."

Albus read the note quietly and frowned as he handed it to Horace.

Horace read the note as well and blinked exclaiming; "Bloody Hell!"

"Well Mrs. Black it appears you've traveled to another universe. Until we figure out how to send you back you'll have to stay here," Albus replied.

He looked to the others and said, "If anyone asks we'll say she is an Aunt of mine seeing as how I am related to the Harris family. We'll simply call her Honoria Harris."

"Call me Honoria and I'll break your nose Albus. It's Katherine," Katherine snapped crossing her arms and giving the infamous Minerva glare.

"Bloody hell she is Minerva's mum," Rolanda Hooch laughed.

"Fair enough…Katherine," Albus nodded, "Poppy can she leave? It appears she heals as fast as my lovely wife."

"I suppose…as long as she doesn't over do anything," Poppy nodded.

"Good. Albus take me to Minerva…and just who is her mother in this world?" Katherine asked curiously as she jumped out of bed and transfigured her hospital pajamas into a red set of robes that fitted her curves perfectly.

"Um…let's let it be a surprise," Albus laughed nervously leading the woman out.

As the door shut on them Rolanda voiced the opinion of them all. "Celina is not going to like this…and Min will go ballistic."

Horace, Poppy, and Pamona nodded in agreement.


	3. Celina and Katherine Meet

**Chapter 3: Celina and Katherine Meet**

Albus led Katherine through the main halls of Hogwarts to the gargoyle that guarded his chambers.

"Lemon Drops," Albus stated as the gargoyle jumped aside.

"Oh Albus does Minerva's mother in this world bake you lemon marble cake?" Katherine asked as they rode the revolving staircase.

"I can honestly say she doesn't," Albus said somewhat sadly.

"You must let me spoil you then with mine. After all…who's to say how long I'll be here and if I can't spoil my beloved son-in-law I'll have to spoil his alternate self instead," she stated while wrapping an arm around his. Albus grinned brightly at the attention.

"So you like me then?" he asked.

"Of course I do. In my world I normally call you Albus Darling. You grew up with my eldest sons," Katherine stated.

The two entered Albus' office and he led her up the stairs to his private quarters.

"Now…I don't know how your Minerva is but this one is very temperamental when pregnant. Plus she's very likely to hex you as soon as you tell her who you are. I give you fair warning," Albus stated placing his hand on the door knob.

"If she's anything like my Mina…I'll be able to take her," Katherine smirked.

Albus gave her an '_I warned you'_ look before he entered.

* * *

As Katherine entered the room she saw two women and a little girl of five sleeping in the younger woman's lap. The girl woke up upon hearing the door open and smiled at the man.

"Daddy..." chirped the little girl as she trotted towards Albus with her sleepy eyes.

"Right off to bed with you Missy..." Albus said picking the little girl up who tried to argue.

"But mommy is alone," argued the little girl.

"Now child don't be so disobedient! Just because your father turned out that way does not mean you should too..." exclaimed the older woman to the little girl, who looked shrewdly at the older woman through her blue eyes.

"Yes, Isabella your grandmother is right," giggled Minerva from behind Celina making Albus pout and look shrewdly at his wife. He knew she was only joking though.

"Yes, and besides your mommy has got grandma and daddy and a new friend of daddy's. Besides its very late for a five year old to be awake," Albus explained kissing the little girl's forehead who giggled.

"Can I play with the new friend too please?" Exclaimed Isabella.

Katherine was about to reply 'yes' but wisely decided to wait. The child was utterly adorable though and she felt certain Isabella would warm to her easily.

"I'm sure you can wait till tomorrow..." Albus stated taking the little girl inside a room conjoining the room they were standing in. Meanwhile Katherine was surveying Minerva; she looked exactly like her Minerva. The only problem was that woman sitting there besides her who Katherine assumed was her mother.

"Right then," Albus started coming out of the room a little later and standing next to Minerva as he wrapped an arm around her waist. This could have been so that she didn't feel left out of place or maybe he could hold her as she tried to faint of shock or kill the woman standing in front of her who was currently smiling very warmly at the lot; especially Celina but Celina remained very hostile towards her.

"Hello dear I'm Katherine, Katherine McGonagall-Black," Katherine greeted stepping froward and hold out her hand to Minerva, who frowned slightly but smiled and shook her hand.

"Min, Katherine here is from another universe another universe where she is well...Your mother," Albus stated quickly and held his pregnant wife tightly.

"What!?" Celina sneered and Augusta exclaimed. Augusta had just flooed into the room with a little boy in her arms who looked to be about five years old. She quickly put the boy in the room Isabella had just been placed in and eyed the new woman.

"Right so what did I miss?" William asked as he walked from the floo into the silent room as his gaze fell on the most beautiful thing. Just like the day he had seen Celina it struck a chord in his heart; but this was different this was very different something Merlin sent, of that he was sure.

"Right," he murmured staring at Katherine. Katherine gave one of her flirtatious smiles that caused him to blush as Celina cleared her throat rather loudly. Katherine turned to the woman who had an aura about her that made Katherine highly annoyed. Perhaps this woman was related to Umbridge?

"William this woman claims to be related to the McGonagall family in a different universe probably your widowed bride," said Celina her lips almost gone but there in a very thin line.

"Oh no I wasn't married to a William my husband's name was Stewart McGonagall," said Katherine smiling, "My husband now is Damien Black."

"Well that's a relief. Isn't it Will?" Celina asked wrapping her arm around William.

"Yes yes of course," William muttered as he silently wished he was married to the goddess in front of him. He smiled at her weirdly and Katherine made a face and looked at Albus; and Augusta and Minerva giggled.

"Well since you are my mother wherever you're from I think you deserve a hug," said Minerva breaking the silence as she hugged Katherine who hugged her back. Albus seemed very impressed by her change in mood maybe her hormones were flowing the right way, thought Albus.

"Daddy…."came a screech from the next room.

"Let me go," said Katherine calmly as she went into the children's room where Frank Longbottom and Isabella Dumbledore were sleeping.

"Hmmm… well mum never does that maybe, she'll be a very nice change and for Merlin's sake stop staring at her dad…"commented Augusta as William blushed. Celina's pouted lips and almost closed eyes followed Katherine all the way into the room.


	4. KatTastic Breakfast

**Chapter 4: A Kat-tastic Breakfast**

Katherine quietly entered the child's bedroom that was decorated to be like a fairy forest. She approached the purple bed where an ebony haired blue eyed child sat crying.

"Did you have a bad dream kitten?" Katherine asked quietly. Isabella's head snapped up and she eyed the woman.

At five years old Isabella could already read and right and do small arithmetic. She was very smart and she knew this was not her mummy for this woman was far too old; but this woman was not her grandma either because this woman had a glow about her that calmed Isabella enough to speak through her tears.

"I…I did," Isabella nodded as the tears continued to cascade down.

Katherine sat on the bed and brought the girl into her lap. She hummed a fairy's lullaby as she gently rocked back and forth running her fingers through the girl's dark hair. Isabella had ceased her crying after a few minutes and got up on her knees on the woman's lap for a better look.

"Who are you? You look like a really old version of mummy," Isabella stated.

"Well I am," Katherine laughed in her fairy like tone. "I come from another world where I have a daughter that looks just like me and her name is Minerva."

"Then…unofficially you're my grandma too?" Isabella asked putting two and two together.

"If you like to see it that way I suppose so," Katherine nodded.

"Wow! Do…do you have an Auntie Augusta too?" Isabella asked.

Katherine could tell this little one was like Minerva and wouldn't stop the questions if she let it continue. She had to set a good example and show the others she was a good person and get the child to bed.

"No kitten I do not have a daughter named Augusta. But I will tell you about my children another time. Right now it is time for you to slip into dreamland and in the morning…something delicious will await you," Katherine smiled as she gently tucked the child back into bed and kissed her head.

"Will you still be here in the morning so we can play?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"I think it will be possible," Katherine nodded, "Now shut your wee little eyes my barren." Isabella nodded and shut her eyes with a wide yawn as she drifted off to sleep.

Katherine made sure little Frank was still sleeping before she reentered the sitting room. There she found another man sitting with the others. He introduced himself as Graham Longbottom Augusta's husband.

"So you gave birth to Min in another world. What was she like in that one?" Graham asked curiously.

It appeared the only person threatened by this new witch was Celina who watched the woman's body language very closely.

"Very well behaved. She played a few tricks in school but nothing to terrible. Our children claim Stewart and I favored her above the rest of them because she was a perfect mix of us. They may have been right but I did try to treat them all the same," Katherine stated.

"I'm sure you did a wonderful job," William stated from his seat across the room. Minerva was on the couch in between the two women and everyone else was seated in a semi circle around them.

"Thank you…and If I may so William you are very handsome," Katherine smiled with a wink. William coughed and blushed ducking his head down.

"What does your _husband_ do in your world?" Celina asked. She put particular emphasis on the word for good reason.

"He's in charge of security for the Ministry and is my private bodyguard," Katherine answered waving her hand in a grand gesture as she sipped her tea.

"Then you're the Minister in your world? That's the only legal explanation why you would have an all access card to the Ministry," Albus stated.

"Well yes, yes I am. I was given the Ministry position after…well actually I don't think I should say considering I'm not only in another world but another time," Katherine stated.

"What do you mean?" William asked leaning forward.

"Well where I was from it was the year 1997 and Christmas," Katherine stated, "And from how old those children are I'd say I was now in 1963 maybe Christmas."

"Yes that's right," Albus nodded.

"So see I don't know what's the same and not here so if I told you how I got to be Minister you would know about things here ahead of time provided they are the same so it is better not to say anything to that extinct!" Katherine explained.

"All right…I suppose we should be heading to bed as well," Albus stated, "I'll show you to the guest room and after breakfast you can go into Hogsmeade for some clothing."

"That would be wonderful thank you Albus Darling. You are a true gentleman," Katherine smiled as she gracefully stood and took his arm. He led her to the guest door and she kissed his cheek before disappearing behind it and shutting the door.

"I like her!" Graham stated.

"She's a little odd though. I mean how many witches do you know look that much like their daughter or a daughter that much like the mother?" Augusta asked.

"Apparently there is at least one. Have you ever seen a better likeness?" Albus asked in awe.

"I wonder if her other children look like her?" Minerva asked aloud.

"I wonder what that Stewart fellow looked like and what this Damien fellow does now," Augusta stated.

As it was Saturday tomorrow everyone decided to return to Hogwarts early the next morning to see more of this mysterious woman.

* * *

Minerva and Albus woke up in each other's arms as always and smiled at each other.

"Morning," Minerva smiled.

"Morning love…do you smell that?" Albus asked.

Minerva closed her eyes and inhaled some of the most scrumptious smells. Her stomach growled loudly causing Albus to chuckle and his eyes to twinkle brightly.

"Hungry lioness?" he asked. She nodded and rolled out of the bed tying her robes tightly around her expanding waist line.

"Albus do you think the Minerva in her time is pregnant too?" Minerva asked running a brush through her hair. She wanted to look half way presentable to this woman.

"Katherine said she was," Albus nodded as he tied up his robe and they exited the bedroom.

Walking past the living room toward another door they could hear their daughter and what they assumed was Katherine singing.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high; like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." The two sang as Katherine was putting a platter of waffles on the table.

The quarters in Albus' quarters came equipped with a small kitchenette. They didn't use it much because of all the elves at the school but Minerva and Albus had to admit it was nice sitting down like this as a family. Especially once Celina, William, Graham, and Augusta had arrived. Frank had stayed the night and so had gotten up with Katherine and Isabella it appeared.

"Ms. Katherine these are delicious! Can I ask where you learned to cook?" Graham asked helping himself to a third helping of the waffles and eggs and bacon.

The small table was crowded and Celina sneakily made sure there was no spot for Katherine not long after she'd flooed in. Katherine was sitting on the counter by the stove eating and she didn't seem bothered which of course annoyed Celina. And really…how in Merlin's name could anyone be that cheery in the morning!?

"Oh I love to cook. I had my parents' elves teach me when I was little and I always cooked breakfast for Stewart and the children. Now though I cook all the time for Damien. He adores it," Katherine laughed. She; like the Dumbledores, was still in pajamas. She had transfigured her robe from yesterday into a sleek red satin night gown and a matching over robe.

"Oh Katherine I think your clothes should be cleaned and on your bed by now. You can go on to Hogsmeade I'll clean up," Albus stated standing with his plate. He gallantly took hers and went to the sink.

"Oh no Albus I couldn't ask a big strapping Headmaster to do a housewife's work," Katherine shook her head, "Besides I'm technically your mother-in-law. It is my right to treat you like a prince! And you as well Graham sweetie," Katherine stated winking to both.

"In that case can I request you bring a roast lamb with mint jelly to me at work Monday?" Graham laughed.

"Graham," Augusta admonished slapping his arm.

"Rosemary or Thyme?" Katherine asked conjuring a quill and parchment.

Everyone gawked at her. Was she really obliging to do as he asked!? Celina certainly wouldn't dream of that!

"Rosemary," Graham blinked.

"All right then; shouldn't be too difficult. Now Will…can I call you Will? Or Willy?" Katherine giggled.

William smiled brightly stating, "Whatever you like …Kate." She smiled a brilliant magazine cover smile at him.

"Willy can you show an old woman around? Things might be set up differently here," Katherine stated pouting cutely.

Augusta had to stifle a laugh. This woman was a Champion Manipulator for certain.

"All right then," William nodded, "Min, Augusta how about we take the kids with us and get them out of your hair. You can spend some time with your mother."

"All right," Augusta sighed. Minerva agreed as well.

"Yay!" the two kids shouted as they ran off to dress. Katherine left as well.

"Keep your hands to yourself Will. I don't trust her," Celina warned.

"Oh mum she's just flirting. Something tells me that woman can't help but flirt. Course if you looked that good at her age you'd flirt as well," Augusta stated. Minerva giggled at her mother's face.

"She seems to be so accommodating. I wonder how far she'd go before she snaps at you to do it yourself like Celina?" Graham asked allowed.

"Considering she just agreed to make you a lamb and bring it to the auror's offices there's no telling. Although I do know she hated it when I called her Honoria," Albus stated.

"Why?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Apparently it's her given name. It's Honoria Katherine but she doesn't like it," Albus shrugged. Celina smirked storing this information for later.

"Ready!" Katherine exclaimed as she reentered holding the children's hands.

Frank had his brown hair combed back and was wearing brown pants and shoes with a red shirt and cream sweater vest.

Isabella had her long hair in two braids with red and gold ribbons woven into the hair. She was wearing black stockings and a red skirt with a black cardigan set and black buckled shoes.

Katherine's hair was held back with a scarf and was shining. She was wearing black pants with black high heeled boots and a low cut v-neck emerald sweater that brought out her eyes. She had an emerald robe over it.

"All right then," William grinned hopping up and hurrying to them. Minerva watched as years seemed to melt off of her father as he left with the pretty witch.

"Do you have to leave?" Minerva asked sadly as she turned and saw Albus getting ready to leave as well.

"Yes, now could you help me with my tie?" he asked her as he tied his ginger and slightly grey hair with the help of a black ribbon.

"24 years in Hogwarts and you don't no how to tie a tie?" Minerva sighed finishing the tie for her husband.

"Actually I do know how to tie a tie its just an excuse for you to kiss me after that," he winked gathering her lips into a kiss that soothed Minerva.

"Sly,"said Minerva finishing the kiss.

"Am I?" he said as he kissed her again and departed.


	5. Jealous

**Chapter 5: Jealous**

After stepping out of Hogwarts Grounds William took Katherine and the children to Diagon Alley. Apparently he thought it better than Hogsmeade.

"Alright, I think first we should stop at Madam Maulkin's clothes store," said William as Katherine, he, and the children entered Diagon Alley.

"Hmmm... sounds lovely," Katherine nodded smiling as the lot walked towards the shop.

Inside they were greeted by Madam Maulkin herself and Katherine introduce herself as Katherine Harris; an aunt of Albus' twice removed.

Katherine picked out some robes with Isabella's help and she went into the changing booth. William and the little ones waited just out side of the changing area to see her.

"Grandpa…" chorused the children.

"Yes..." William asked pulling the children up onto the couch that he was sitting on.

"We really like her can't she be our grandma and not our grandma, now be our grandma," asked the children.

"Well...I…" stammered William because he was a bit confused to what the children had said and on realizing he didn't have anything to say to them but Katherine came to his rescue. Although it really wasn't a rescue because his sweating and stammering was becoming more prominent and Katherine definitely knew he was sweating to some extent because of her presence.

"So what do you think?" asked Katherine. She was stunning wearing a navy blue v-neck dress that went to mid-calf and gave a nice view of her cleavage but was still modest enough. It had a matching robe over it.

"I wish ...Guys..." whispered William.

"You look really pretty Ms. Katherine," said Frank.

"Awe... thank you, you little flirt," Katherine winked at Frank. She kissed the little boy on the cheek and tickled him simultaneously.

"Stop please," giggled Frank. Isabella laughed and sadly noted Celina would never play with them like this.

Katherine chose a few more robes and muggles clothes to try on. Each time William had great trouble controlling himself and wondered how in Merlin's name a woman that was apparently much older then he and Celina looked so damn good!?

* * *

**5 minutes later.......**

"Is that all madam," the sales girl asked Katherine; who nodded.

"That will be 180 galleons madam," the salesgirl replied as Katherine smiled and fidgeted with her cloak pockets but couldn't find her purse.

"Oh dear I've left my purse at Hogwarts," Katherine sighed.

"First rule when you're out with me... you don't need money. Especially you Kat you're …well you're some McGonagall's wife right..." said William cheerfully.

"Thank you William that was really kind of you," said Katherine kissing William's cheek. But William decided to turn to face her and say something at the same moment and their lips met as both the kids shouted,

"EEWWWW," and Frank started a rant about girls having coodies while Isabella opposed him.

* * *

**2 minutes later......**

Katherine was surprised to what had just happened and what was happening now. Although she couldn't deny she liked the feeling. She really missed Damien and wanted someone to hold her. She thought she may even have some feelings for William; but she couldn't believe he kissed her and she kissed back and now they were walking down the street to the ice-cream parlor holding each other's hands. They made a promise though that they wouldn't tell any one about today's events.

* * *

**In the evening**

Katherine seemed to be in an extra happy mood and so was William and the children were acting extra strange around Celina. It put Celina on high alert that there was something fishy and she was sure that something had happened at Diagon Alley earlier today and she was going to find out what. She decided to approach Katherine but it was then Minerva went ecstatic and started shouting like crazy.

"The baby just kicked …for the first time!!" shouted Minerva happily as she walked towards Albus and sat next to him. He put an arm around her as the family started to gather around Minerva.

Katherine and William entered the room together; Katherine straightening her new skirt and William smiling and running a hand down his scanty hair. Celina definitely had a doubt now but the baby kicking her daughter was more important to her at the moment.

"Oh wonderful!" Katherine squealed placing a french manicured hand on the woman's stomach. A gasp went around the room and Minerva looked slightly frightened seeing her stomach glowing.

"What are you doing to my child!?" Celina screeched pushing Katherine away.

"Katherine what was that?" Albus asked standing and approaching the woman that was rubbing her hands nervously.

"It...it wasn't anything bad Albus...I'm a trained surgeon and midwife. I've delivered all of my grandchildren and several other of the pureblood families children in my world. I was just sensing if the babies were healthy," Katherine said quietly.

"Babies?" Minerva asked struggling to her feet and approaching them.

Katherine nodded and smiled a mothering smile as she cupped Minerva's face. "Twins...both beautifully healthy."

Minerva smiled and held the woman's hands to her face.

Celina's eyes narrowed as everyone surrounded Katherine interested in her special powers.

"This will not do," she said softly to herself.


	6. The Practically Perfect Wife

**Chapter 6: The Practically Perfect Wife**

Monday rolled around and so far Katherine had settled in fairly well in this new world. She was winning over everyone as easily as in her world; although Celina was not that besotted.

That didn't matter though because Celina was back at her home doing what ever it was she normally did at home. Minerva and Albus were back to school. There were still a few days before the Christmas Break.

Isabella and Frank went off to a wizarding preschool during the day so Katherine was left with a fair bit of free time with everyone at work or where ever.

Well maybe not…it was Monday after all and she had promised Graham a lunch. That was what she was doing today.

Katherine was dressed in a tight black long sleeved top with matching black pants and black boots with white fur around the tops. They were boots that laced up. A Christmas red crochet poncho she wore over that and had a snowman clip on top. Her long black and silver locks fell around her in large loose curls and she had a pair of red and diamond sunglasses on top of her head.

She walked up to the visitors' desk and smiled holding the large picnic basket. "Good morning dear. I'm here to see Graham Longbottom. Is he in?" she asked pleasantly flashing her brilliant smile.

The annoyed young man looked up and upon seeing the woman grinned. The young man thought she was quite a catch even if she seemed old enough to be his great grandmother.

* * *

"Oi Longbottom someone here for you!" an healer trainee named Brian Bryans shouted.

Graham stuck his head up out of the staff room and laughed seeing Katherine standing by the trainee holding a picnic basket.

"What's so funny?" Daniel Jones asked his partner form his desk in the room

"Albus' Aunt! Saturday she said she loves to spoil family. I said I wanted her to bring me lamb today…she's out there right now!" Graham laughed ducking back into the cubicle.

"Well hell Longbottom can she cook?" Daniel asked already salivating.

"You better believe it," Graham laughed.

"Bloody hell and you're leaving her out there!? Let's go!" Daniel exclaimed jumping over his desk and hurrying to the man's side.

"Oh here he comes. I'm off," Brian nodded hurrying off with papers.

"Graham darling!" Katherine smiled and opened her arms out as the man came closer. Graham happily spun her around in a hug and was surprised she really didn't weigh much at all!

"Well you've proved you're a witch of your word," Graham laughed.

"I never lie…I just bend the truth slightly," Katherine smiled holding the basket up, "A roasted lamb with mint jelly, freshly squeezed pumpkin juice, garlic potatoes, and steamed carrots and broccoli. Also I have a German chocolate cheesecake with cherries," she listed.

"I think I'm in love with Dumbledore's Aunt!" Daniel exclaimed. Katherine giggled handing over the basket to the man and hugged Graham again.

"Don't work to hard and give your wife some love when you get home okay?" she smiled kissing Graham's cheek.

"Will do Katherine," Graham nodded as the woman turned and left. Watching her walk away he smirked knowing that this woman was practically perfect compared to Celina.

* * *

William was just exiting the lifts and was on his way out to lunch when he caught sight of a cute hind end bent over apparently lacing their shoe.

Katherine was humming a tune to herself as she worked on lacing her boot back up when a pair of shiny black shoes stepped into her eye sight. Slowly her eyes trained up the nice black suit and over robe to the face and slightly balding head of one William McGonagall.

"Hi," she smiled and returned to her shoe.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly thrilled to see her.

"Well I was giving Graham the lamb I promised him…and currently I'm tying this darn boot. There!" she sighed and stood smiling. She was a good half of foot taller than him but he was still smiling brightly at her.

"Well if you aren't busy…h-how about lunch?" he asked.

"Why Willy McGonagall are you asking me out!?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"No… I…well I…"

"Will I'd love to go with you," she smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and held his arm out to her. She took it with an equal smile as they walked out together.

William took Katherine out to a very nice wizard's restaurant that had a rather romantic feel to it. The lighting was soft and the music wonderful with a quiet atmosphere.

They had a corner table in a darkened corner lit by a dim lamp and a few candles. William ordered a very nice red wine and ordered for them. After the waiter walked off Katherine cocked her head to the side and eyed the man.

"Can I ask a rather…personal question?" Katherine asked.

"You can ask me anything," William smiled a rather dreamy smile.

"How the hell did you marry a woman like Celina!? I mean…she's clearly not fit to be a good wife or mother. And quite frankly I think the grandchildren are afraid of her," Katherine exclaimed hitting the table.

He flushed and looked down not sure how to answer that question.

"I suppose…a long time ago she was someone I wanted. Lately though I just…I really don't know anymore. The way she treats people…especially Graham and Albus. Those two boys are wonderful for our girls and she just doesn't see it. She tried to get Min to marry this really nasty guy a few years back," William stated.

Katherine sighed, "That I can relate too…well partially. One of Stewart's brothers set Mina up with this really terrible fellow. He lost thankfully."

"Then here's to Albus. Thank Merlin he makes it in the nick of time," William smiled holding up his glass.

She clinked her and nodded, "To Albus. And too you Will. I don't feel so lonely with you with me. Thank you love."

He blushed and nodded taking a deep drink of his wine.

* * *

Celina was well and truly annoyed. Her husband was three hours late for supper and the nice dinner she'd had the elves prepare was cold.

"Where is he!?" she snapped to no one.

Huffing in indignation she headed into the sitting room and threw some floo powder into the hearth.

"Ministry of Magic; Department of Mysteries," she snapped. Sticking her head into the fire she saw the skinny little twig secretary just getting ready to leave.

"Melody!" Celina hissed.

The young woman gasped and her papers went flying as she hurried to the fire. "M-Mrs. M-McGonagall!" the girl greeted.

"Where's my husband?" Celina snapped not bothering with a greeting.

"Oh he uh… he left early ma'am. He said he was going to Hogwarts for supper," the woman stated.

"He did?" Celina blinked and she left the girl staring into an empty hearth.

"What in blazes is he doing at Hogwarts!?" Celina asked herself as she gathered another handful of floo powder and threw it in the hearth. "Hogwarts; Dumbledore's quarters!"

Sticking her head in the flames she was shocked, angered, and hurt to see what she was seeing.

Augusta and Minerva were sitting around a table with their husbands eating cheesecake and drinking coffee happily chatting. On the couch William was fast asleep with a pillow in his lap. On that pillow Katherine's head lay and she was curled into the man. He had an arm around her and the two small children sleeping on top of her.

"She cooks, cleans, sings, plays the piano like a pro, and who knows what else. She's the practically perfect wife!" Graham stated.

"In any event she is better than Celina. No offense girls," Albus stated.

"No offense taken from me Albus," Augusta shook her head.

"Father and Isabella certainly like her. She's so nice too…is there really anything wrong with her?" Minerva asked curiously.

Celina pulled her head out of the hearth and pushed back an angry set of tears. "She's not going to take over my family! Mark my words she'll pay!"


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

_Disclaimer –don't own it single handedly =p_

Christmas was slowly approaching the heavily snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. Christmas break was declared earlier that year because of heavy snowfall. Only three students had decided to stay back, everyone else apart from the Dumbledores and Headmaster Dippet had decided to stay back and since the castle was almost empty the McGonagalls and Longbottoms had decided to join them much to the headmaster's happiness since he had William's company to have a couple of drinks with in the evening.

"What's this?" asked Katherine as William handed her a small parcel covered in golden paper.

"An early Christmas present I give to every one every year. Of course the children get two, making them love me more," William grinned.

It looked like some hair had decided to show on his bald patch in the middle of his red head. Katherine kissed his cheek making him blush. Celina was standing a distance away from them.

"You didn't have to do that you sweet, sweet man," Katherine smiled.

"I wanted to, " William said with a smile.

Katherine opened her gift which contained a white gold chain with a pendant of a cat with "KAT" inscribed on it.

"Oh Will it's wonderful!" Katherine squealed quickly hooking the chain around her neck.

William beamed at her and her childish excitement. Then his smile vanished as he turned toward his wife.

William walked up to Celina who smiled at her husband walking towards her but William didn't smile back he just handed the gift to Celina who continued smiling at him. He then saw one of his children and hurried toward her.

"August…" beamed William at his daughter wanting to get away from Celina as fast as possible.

Celina slumped a bit but hungrily tore the gift paper from the gift revealing a scarf; her smile dropped and so did Katherine's.

Katherine really did feel sorry for her even though she didn't really like her that much.

Celina had seen what William had given Katherine so why did she get a scarf she wondered. Did William exchange the gifts by mistake? Must have been; it had to be... or did he not love her anymore like he use to? He used to be crazy about her, head over heals in love they were…..were...

_Oh Merlin this is all my fault isn't it_ she thought. _It has to be but what else could I do; time changed. He was never interested in me after I got the girls and then we fell apart due to my selfish behavior... even though I had everything ...but it wasn't my fault completely was it? It can't be can it? Oh Merlin help me I still do love him I just wish he could see me like he saw me before._

Katherine listened to the other woman's thoughts secretly and decided to stop flirting with William as much from there on. She decided to help Celina but that was only if the woman asked for her help. After all Katherine was from a proud lineage and wasn't going to stoop her ego any further than that. She knew Celina would come to her soon…

* * *

"_Snowflakes, gifts and chocolates_

_Will Santa come?_

_Will he eat these home made cookies? ......da...da…da…dum…da…da....Dum……_" sang Katherine loudly and perfectly; accompanied by Frank and Isabella.

Katherine had won over Dippet's heart as well and was granted permission to help the house elves decorate the castle; though the house elves didn't approve of a grand woman like her working with them. Of course like the rest in the castle they got accustomed to her very easily and most of the beings in the castle were singing the little rhyme she made up.

"Argh! I'll kill the next person who sings that wretched song! Sweet Merlin that woman is a pain!" Celina exclaimed sitting down on the couch next to Augusta. Augusta rose an eye brow and made a face.

"You're just saying that because no one would sing a rhyme you would make. It would probably be all about purebloods or something…" commented Augusta rudely.

"When will you learn not to back answer your elders, I cannot believe you're my daughter," said Celina.

"Me neither," said Augusta making Celina lose some color from her face Augusta always meant what she said _'always'_ she never meant the thing she said before but Augusta did. It pained Celina to see her daughter hate her.

_What is wrong with me? Why are my emotions suddenly all over are the place? _Celina asked herself.

"That's enough you two. Mum she isn't as bad as you make her," said Minerva realizing what Augusta had said hurt her mother.

"She flirts with my husband," Said Celina offended.

"At least someone does," mumbled Augusta.

"That's enough August. Mum haven't we talked about this?" said Minerva pleadingly.

"First my husband, then my grandchildren, and now my daughters," Replied Celina sadly.

"She wouldn't be a threat to you if you'd be a bit more considerate," said Augusta leaving the room.

"Considerate? Minerva do you not think I am not considerate?" Celina asked hoping for a bit of moral support.

"I have to go check on Isabella mum I'll see you later," said Minerva sadly leaving Celina alone.

"I really need a one on one with this woman," Said Celina. She stood and left the Dumbledores private quarters in search of the insufferable woman. She found her easily enough on a tall ladder hanging garland and still singing that ridiculous song!

"Ahem!" Celina coughed standing next to Katherine's ladder. Frank looked down at his feet and Isabella pouted on Celina's approach.

"_Snowflakes_….." Katherine continued to sing thinking she'd heard Dolores Umbridge's throat clearing.

"Ahem!" Celina cleared her throat even harder.

"_Snow_..." _Damn that cough again who is it?_ Katherine thought to herself. She looked down and was grateful it was only Celina.

"Oh! Hello," Katherine smiled her custom smile. She knew it was time. She knew what to do. She also knew that this wasn't going to be very easy for Celina or herself.

"Go to your room your mother was looking for you Isabella, you too Frank," Celina snapped. The children ran off sure something bad was going down.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Celina her voice only slightly wavering.

"Honoria Katherine Harris- McGonagall- Black ...at least I think so... I prefer Katherine however. Anything else I can help you with? " Katherine smiled.

Celina's eyes narrowed and she slapped Katherine hard.

Katherine reeled slightly shocked. She'd anticipated some colorful language and a screaming session knowing Celina wasn't going to open up easily but ...she didn't see a slap in the picture at all.

Before Katherine could retaliate Celina fell to her knees and wept. Celina usually didn't cry she usually always bottled up everything. Everything was out now. She needed this woman's help. She wished she hadn't slapped her but she was so angry and hurt it had just happened and now she was certain Katherine would run off to the others and she'd be alone.

"Oh! You poor, poor dear.." Katherine cooed dropping to her knees by the woman and holding her.

The woman was so much younger than her and still so pretty she wondered why she hid herself behind that mask. Then Katherine mentally knocked herself in the head remembering somethings in this world were the same as her. Katherine never showed any emotion but happiness or anger so it made since this woman would also have a mask.

"Come on now love you can't cry in the hall all day," Katherine stated helping the woman to stand.

Katherine led Celina to her own room next to Isabella's. Thankfully no one else was around. Her cheek was still throbbing and red but she needed to help this lady first. After all she wasn't Minerva's mother this woman was. That role Katherine held in another universe. It was possible because of their shared role that she felt attached to the woman and had decided to help her instead of ignore her.

"Sit down dear… there we go is that better... Yes now tell me everything Celina. I have all the time in the world I promise," Said Katherine soothingly applying some ice on her own cheek.

Both women sat on the couch and Katherine's large green eyes became soft and welcoming. The same look she gave her own children in her own universe to get them to open up. They were trusting eyes and it still worked because Celina slowly spilled her heart out.

"I was born in the Black family. My family never cared about me and the only time they did was when I married Will. I was invisible in school and Will was the popular one. I never had any friends and my brothers and sisters always poked fun at me for that … I was not even very good at practical subjects. Displeasing everyone further," Celina sighed as the tears started falling again.

Katherine made and odd noise that sounded rather like an annoyed feline. She placed her ice on the table and scooted closer to Celina listening intently.

"My meeting Will was even a coincidence. We meet in our fifth year; he knew my name and was probably the only one who did. But he was in Gryffindor, famous and the whole school knew him! He and his friends were playing pranks and he got lost in the forest. The forest was my only refuge; I still go there sometimes to spend some time with the centaurs," Celina continued on. She stopped a moment and looked at Katherine through the corner of her eye.

There was a darkness in Katherine's usually sparkling eyes and Celina wondered if maybe...just maybe her life wasn't what everyone thought it was.

"Go on dear," Katherine pushed gently.

"Well, Will was hurt so I helped him and then we kept meeting and fell in love. He loved me so much he did. Then people started to find out about us and suddenly everyone wanted to talk to me! My parents were against us though my sister was fine with it secretly, she loves me too much..." Celina chuckled a bit. Katherine smiled.

"My brother still talks to me because my only true friend married him. Then Will and I got married and I had the girls and Will started going on missions for the Ministry and we couldn't really keep it the same since then. He hasn't even said "I love you" since Minerva was born. So I got more engrossed with my girls. Augusta hated it; she always wanted to be left alone and now she thinks I'm not considerate," Celina sighed.

"I see," Katherine nodded.

"Will thinks I hate him and my grandchildren act like they've seen a monster or something. I know I was not correct in Albus' case but I do try to make it up to him. I just wish he'd be a bit more open towards me. Sometimes I feel like killing myself I really do... but what's the use I'm too scared to do that as well…" Celina finished tearfully.

Katherine had tears glistening in her eyes that didn't fall. Her own past was horrible and she felt a kindred spirit in some odd way with this woman who really did remind her too much of Dolores Umbridge. Aside from that though she had to help this woman and a plan started grinding in the gears of her mind.

"Don't worry dear you'll get your family back I promise," Katherine smiled gently wiping away the woman's tears like you would a child.

"How Katherine I screwed up everything ...big time..." Celina sighed. Oddly she realized Katherine had this strange mothering quality to her that really did put you at ease. It made her spill her heart to a stranger after all.

"Don't worry dear… I am there to help you and when Kat's here there's nothing to fear!" Katherine exclaimed thrusting her finger in the air. This got a genuine smile back from Celina who looked pretty. It seemed like she had forgotten to smile.

Katherine had definitely a lot to do… and fast..


	8. This is Ridiculous

**Chapter 8: This is Ridiculous**

Katherine woke up on Christmas morning to find Isabella lying on her chest tapping her nose.

"Happy Christmas," Isabella smiled.

"Happy Christmas sweetie," Katherine laughed.

"Are you awake now? I want presents," the child stated.

"I'm up. How about you go wake mummy and daddy and I'll make breakfast. We can't open gifts till everyone is here," Katherine chuckled.

"Okay," Isabella nodded as she slid of the bed and bounded out of the room.

Katherine got out of bed and put on a tight pair of black jeans. She had her jeans tucked into black boots and an off the shoulder long sleeved red glitter top. She brushed out her curls and tied a red and cream scarf around her head before stepping out of her room.

* * *

Celina and William came out of the fireplace and followed the noise into the kitchen of the Dumbledores'. There the couple found Albus, Minerva, Katherine, Isabella, Frank, Augusta, and Graham eating waffles in the shapes of Christmas trees and laughing at some joke.

"Okay kids are you ready for my special breakfast creation?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah!" the kids shouted.

"Okay here…we…are!" Katherine stated as she turned around and in her hands was a plate of waffles, eggs, syrup, fruit, and bacon. It was all cut up and fixed in what looked like the face of Albus smiling at them.

"It's daddy!" Isabella stated.

"Cool," Frank grinned.

"Here Min darling. Why don't you chew on your husband," Katherine winked setting the plate in front of Minerva.

"Thanks mum," Minerva smiled.

"Mum!?" Celina gasped.

"Uh I…mother I didn't mean to it just slipped," Minerva stammered.

"Yes just a slip. Come Celina…William I have breakfast for you both as well. Then these little darlings can have their gifts," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"Excellent I'm starved," William clapped his hands and sat down.

Celina sniffed angrily but she also sat down making sure to be close to her husband. For his part William scooted slightly away.

Katherine placed plates in front of the two McGonagalls before taking a few strips of bacon for herself and curling up in a chair on Minerva's other side.

"You really are quite a cook Kat," Graham stated.

"Thank you," Katherine grinned as she rubbed Minerva's back while the woman ate.

"So how'd you sleep Minerva?" William asked.

"Very good daddy. Katherine gave me this wonderful homemade bubble bath last night that was so relaxing," Minerva stated.

Celina rolled her eyes staring at her food.

"How'd you sleep Katherine?" William asked.

"Oh rather well. Of course I was woken up early by a cute little kitten," Katherine replied winking at Isabella who was giggling into her milk.

William chuckled eating his breakfast.

"Tell me Katherine are you always so flirtatious?" Celina frowned.

"Usually," Katherine nodded.

"And do you always sit like that? You act like an animal are you sure you're pureblooded?" Celina stated. Katherine was curled up in the wooden chair rather like a cat almost.

"Considering my parents were cousins I'd say yes I am. As for my animalistic tendencies … well you would too had you been locked in a basement when you were little. Mrs. McGonagall had you half a brain you'd think before you speak," Katherine stated.

"Had I? Had you half a brain you wouldn't faun over a married man when you're married yourself!" Celina snapped.

"If you kept your man happy he wouldn't have to look else where. Quite frankly I'm amazed William has lasted this long with you considering how you are. These poor girls are just your toys you are so uptight nothing they do is good enough. I bet you can't even get Will excited anymore," Katherine replied.

"Uh I think we should take this else where," Graham stated.

"Shut up Graham," Both women stated as they stood.

"You are such a slut it's no wonder you talk about having so many children!" Celina snapped and tossed a spoon full of eggs at Katherine.

Everyone froze waiting to see what Katherine would do.

She wiped the eggs off of her face and cracked her neck rather loudly as she walked to the stove. The next thing Celina knew she had a face full of waffle batter.

"Why you little wench!" Celina shrieked.

"Prude," Katherine stated.

The women glared at each other from across the table before Katherine made a noise that was a cross between a growl and cat coughing up a hair ball as she jumped over the table and tackled Celina to the ground.

Everyone gasped and quickly got out of the way as the food went flying and the women wrestled on the floor with each other.

"Wow!" Frank exclaimed.

"Ten galleons say Katherine knocks her out cold," Graham stated.

"I'll take that bet. With Celina's anger she might win," Albus stated.

"Oh honestly," Augusta huffed, "I bet on Kat."

"You don't even know the proper way to tend to a pregnant woman. Minerva should be totally relaxed not worrying about what you're doing with her daughter," Katherine grunted.

"I'm trying to turn her into a lady!" Celina snapped pinning Katherine to the ground.

"She's a child!" Katherine snarled twisting in a very odd way and pinning Celina to the ground.

"I've heard of fighting for those you love…but this is ridiculous," Minerva replied.

"Entertaining though," William stated. As he watched the two women fight he saw the fire in Celina he fell in love with.

"Get off of me!" Celina squeaked.

"In your dreams," Katherine stated.

The two women continued their fight till they hit the table and it collapsed on top of them.

Minerva gasped as they other stared in shock. Frank and Isabella started giggling.

From under the table they heard muffle shouts and then a scream of, "Ouch!"

Albus levitated the table off of the women and found them lying face up staring at the ceiling. They were covered in food and poking each other.

"Are you two all fought out?" Graham chuckled.

"She keeps poking me," Katherine whined.

"She's poking me," Celina stated.

"I think you both are acting like children," Minerva snapped angrily.

"Thank you," the women said together

"Wait….what?" Augusta questioned.

"I say again this is ridiculous," Minerva stated.


	9. Reconciled

_**Chapter 9: Reconciled **_

William couldn't believe his wife had just fought over him; he was flattered. Of course then William's common sense kicked in and told him that what she had done was wrong he instantly got furious with her. For the last week William had realized there was something wrong with Celina. He could tell having seen all her sides. She was extra nice to Albus and Graham, she tried to be motherly towards Augusta, and cared even more for Minerva, and even let Isabella and Frank be children not robots.

"Come on..." William demanded roughly pulling Celina up and pulling her into the bedroom with him.

The couple always agreed that violence over talking never solved anything and he didn't want his wife to fall to these means. He locked the door from inside and turned to Celina.

* * *

"Oh Merlin I hope he doesn't tell her off ...after all it was planned…"muttered Katherine inaudibly but Albus heard her.

"Planned." he said out loud and then everyone turned to Katherine.

Minerva moved closer to Albus as Katherine started telling everyone what Celina would tell William inside the room.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about Celina? She makes us breakfast and is that how you repay her?" William asked Celina furiously she shrank a bit. She never liked it when he got angry and nor had he ever used that tone with her not even when there was an invisible wall between them.

"I…was..." she couldn't say anything.

His shouting told her that he really did like Katherine over her. She was jealous but then she thought of fighting for William when in comparison to the woman outside who was a thousand times prettier and smarter than she was loosing the battle before it ever began. Katherine was perfect and she....she had lost.

"Well do you have anything to say?" William asked angrily.

There was no answer only tears pouring out of her eyes. William knew that Celina wouldn't act that way without reason and he knew there was something up so he had decided he wouldn't walk out that door without knowing it.

William had been watching Celina for a while but so lost in his current thoughts he'd never noticed the sobbing woman toying with her ring. Now the wedding band lay glistening in her hand before she held it to him. William frowned staring at her as he took the ring utterly flummoxed.

"I don't know what to say to you so I'll just leave," she said walking toward the door.

William just stared at the ring never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined his wife breaking their marriage. His hand closed around the band as he shut his eyes.

"No ...no it doesn't end this way. It can't..." he muttered to himself as Celina tried to open the door.

"It won't budge," she said frowning, "William let me out please." Tears were still pouring from her face.

"Why are you doing this Celina? What did I do?" he asked her turning to look at her. She could see in his eyes his heart had shattered into millions of pieces.

"It's not you it's Me," she replied weakly not being able to look him in the eye.

"Oh! That's a real classic! Don't you have anything better?" William snorted walking towards her. He pulled her to him and took her left hand in his trying to force the ring back on. Oddly enough it didn't seem to fit anymore.

"See what I mean? It just doesn't work for us anymore we're too far a part." she sniffed.

"I don't see anything wrong but this dame ring. I'll just buy you a new one, a better one that will fit and then it will be okay. Stupid ring…" he said still trying to put the ring on her finger.

"No William that's exactly what I 'm afraid of... it won't be okay…"she said sadly pulling away.

"What do you want? Just tell me Cel I'll give you whatever you want...just...just don't leave me. I love you! I'll ....I'll kill myself if you do," he said tears now in his eyes threatening to fall as he looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you want? Anything…" he said again holding her hand in his.

"I…want you..." she replied in whisper so soft he couldn't hear her. She looked at their hands.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I want you" she said looking up and wrapping her arms around him. "That's all I've wanted."

"You've always had me," He whispered in her ear holding her close. After a few minutes they pulled a part and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Then why are you doing now this? I do love you Celina even when we had a fall…" he shook his head, "Kate is a friend she means nothing compared to you Celina" he said wiping her tears.

Celina sniffed smiling slightly.

"Celina I want you to tell me everything from now on okay," he said kissing her softly.

She nodded and soon babbled out everything she had been feeling and thought since Katherine had fallen into their sights. He listened and for the most part understood by the end if it she was crying again, but he had his arm wrapped around her waist so she felt safe and wanted once more. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry Cel…I didn't realize I hurt you so much I 'm sorry," he said clearing her face of stray hair.

She hugged him shaking her head, "I think we're both sorry."

"I do love you a lot…"he reminded her and she nodded kissing him again.

"We'll buy you a ring tomorrow and then maybe something else too," said William softly walking out of the room as everyone looked at them seriously but nervous.

Katherine had set the table again she smiled at Celina who smiled back as everyone sat down and ate breakfast quietly.


End file.
